Fun With Transportation
by OnePieceNarutoBleachFan
Summary: When the Straw hats find a dial that can transport them to anyplace they wish, where would they go. Why does Luffy look so sad to go back to Dawn island? Set after 2 years, post-Fishmen island.
1. PROLOGUE

Fun With Transportation

**Well, I'm starting a fic, and I'll publish every 2 weeks. Some of the Straw-hats visits will be longer than others, and more important.**

**Declaimer: I do not own One piece.**

**...**

Ussop was fishing at the side of the Sunny Go when he notices a small box out at sea, not too far from the Sunny. "Oi, Franky, get me a rope!"

You could see a rope being thrown at Ussop with so much force that he fell of the boat. But his foot got stuck between two rails and he hit face first against the boat.

Then Zoro walked past and tripped over Ussop's foot, making Ussop fall into the sea. After Ussop managed to grab the box and boarded the sunny, all the Straw hats gathered around the box and formed a circle. Ussop seemed to be so interested in the box, he forgot to lash out on Zoro for making him fall.

Luffy was about to open it with sparkles in his eyes, when Nami stopped him. "Wait, Luffy it could be a trap, remember the Florian triangle?"

"Of course, that's where we found Brook, finding that firework thing was a good thing, not a trap."

"Yohohohoho, I feel so loved! It warms my heart-"

"Even though you don't have a heart!" Chopper finished.

Brook had gloom clouds surrounding him; he was on his knees, and pounding his hand against the floor, with visible tears streaming out of his sockets, "Chopper-san that was my line."

Nami ignored the idiots behind her; though she had a mark on her face that showed she was pissed off **(I forgot what I was called, so I have dubbed it the "angry mark"). **"Luffy, you're thinking about the one _and _only positive outcome from Florian triangle!"

"Nami, can't you smell it?" He asked accusingly, as if it were obvious.

"Smell what?"

"The smell of adventure, and we're pirates, so we can never put down the offer of an adventure." He looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"Also, during the adventure, we might find some treasure." Robin pointed out.

"I'd follow you to the depths of hell Robin-chwan!" Do I even have to say who that was?

"Shut up, Perverted Love-cook!" Again, do I need to say who that was?

"No matter what happens, Sunny is super strong, it can handle anything!" **(Do they refer the Sunny Go as He or She?)** Franky struck his usual pose.

"I don't mind, it sounds like fun!" Chopper jumped up and down.

"M-me too! The brave warrior of the sea isn't afraid of anything! In fact, I have fought millions of men with nothing but a slingshot!" Ussop yelled, more so to himself.

Nami sighed, "Fine, but if it's a trap, all of you owe me a Thousand beri each!"

Everyone other than Luffy, who was too excited to care, and Robin… who was Robin, jaw dropped at Nami's reply.

"Nami-swan is beautiful even when she's heartless!" Sanji shouted.

"Nami-san, may I see your-" Brook was then kicked in the face by Nami.

"Just open the damn box!" Nami shouted.

Luffy opened the box and looked really excited, "Look, it's a dial!"

Nami snatched it from Luffy to have a better look at it, when Luffy started complaining, then they both started to fight over it.

Robin sat near the box and chuckled at the navigator and captain's antic. She then noticed a slip of paper in the box, she picked it up. She looked a bit shocked at what she saw. "Everyone, you might want to see this."

Everyone gathered around her, "What is it Robin?" Luffy asked.

"I have figured out what that dial is used for," she showed the paper for everyone to see. "Luffy, if I may?" She asked for permission to continue.

Luffy nodded. "The paper reads: _The package does indeed carry a dial, this dial is a rarity, it has only been seen in the blue sea twice, and barely any Sky islands have such a dial. This dial is called the Transport dial. Anyone can use it; it sends the user to whatever island they wish, whether it is in one of the blues, paradise, the New World or in the sky. There was a time, when this dial had thousands of uses, but is now limited to 10 uses. Anyone who finds this dial can use it as long as it is an island or place they've been to before."_

"That means I can go back to Cocoyashi Village!" Nami looked really happy, as if someone presented her one million beri.

"Wait, I found the dial, I get to go to Syrup Village first!" Ussop argued.

"Can I go to Drum?" Chopper practically begged.

What surprised ever one that the one that everyone expected to be jumping around and begging to go first, was standing in the background, with the rim of his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Wait, since all of us can go once, we'll use our tenth use to return here, but we must decide on a way to choose who goes first and who goes last." She paused. "I have a proposition, let's choose who goes first, by the order of who came to Sabaody Archipelago." Robin explained.

"That means I'm forth, it's going to be a long wait." Ussop muttered.

"Third, it could be worse, I guess." Nami whispered.

"I'm fifth; I can wait that long, everyone else wants to go their islands too." Chopper was ecstatic.

Zoro sighed, "You've been awfully quiet. What do you think, Captain?"

Luffy looked dazed, his hat still shadowing his eyes. At this point everyone was staring at him, yet he still didn't reply.

Zoro looked pissed, "Oi, Luffy!"

Luffy snapped out of it, "Huh?" Everyone sighed. Luffy then realized what he had been asked. "Oh, sure. Seems like a good idea." He faked a smile.

"Okay, so who's going first?" Ussop asked.

Nami sighed, "Well, the first person to get to Sabaody was…" she pointed to Zoro, who was sleeping with his back against the mast, "Zoro." How he even fell asleep in that short amount of time, she had no clue.

"Shishishishishi, Zoro, wake up!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro opened his one eye, "What?"

"You get to go first for the transport dial." Nami was pissed off, _How come the idiot gets to go first?_

"Where are you going to go? Your home town?" Ussop asked.

"I'm not going there. The day I left that place, I swore I wouldn't go back unless I'm the greatest. You guys can go where ever the hell you want with my turn."

Nami looked like she had a great idea. "Zoro last chance, do you want to go anywhere?"

"No." Zoro looked like he was about to fall asleep at that moment.

"Alright, since Zoro doesn't want to go anywhere, I'm going to take his turn." Nami declared.

"How come you get to take Zoro's turn?!" Ussop didn't really want to go anywhere other than Syrup, but he found it unfair that Nami got 2 turns.

"This isn't just somewhere only I want to go, have you guys already forgotten our honorary member?"

No one seemed to understand. After a moment of silence, Luffy smiled, "You mean, we're going to see Vivi?!"

"You got that right." Nami smiled. Then she got an idea, "Wait, not all of us have places to return to, so everyone's going to have to say it now. So we'll have an idea about where we are going."

"I'm going to Syrup Village!"

"I'm going to the shitty restaurant."

"I want to go to Drum Kingdom!"

"I'm going to the SUPER water 7!"

The only ones that didn't reply were Luffy, Robin, and Brook.

"Brook, don't you want to see Laboon again?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper-san, you see, it is the same way with me as it is with Zoro-san, I wish to see Laboon more than anything, but I want to finish my voyage before I do so. So I think I will pass, Yohohohoho!"

"I get it, so what about you, Robin. I know you don't have an island anymore, but why don't you go to an island from our previous adventures?"

"Thank you Chopper, I had never thought of that, perhaps I should go to Skypia, it was after all the place I started to trust you as my nakama."

Chopper smiled at that, and then nodded. Then he frowned, "What about Luffy?"

"Yeah, I remember you talking about a place with windmills when you refer to your birthplace." Nami recalled.

"Guys, drop anchor for tonight, we'll go to Alabasta tomorrow." Luffy said.

"Wait, what about you, where are you going?" Nami pressed.

Luffy smiled, "I still haven't decided yet, I'm not sure if I want to back to Dawn island, there's a lot of people there that'd I'd love to meet again. There's Makino, Dadan, Dogra, Magra, Mayor and the rest of villagers. But I'm not sure if I want to go back." He now had a small frown, so small that I you didn't look closely, it'd look like a blank stare. "Besides, I'm last, so it doesn't matter if I decided yet or not."

"I guess it's decided." Zoro declared. He stood up, "Who's on lookout tonight?"

"Luffy." Everyone said in a deadpanned voice.

"Really?! Somebody, please take my turn!" Luffy screamed. He looked like they were going to pull his guts out.

"Too bad, but you got look out for the rest of the week," Ussop shrugged.

"Huh?! Why?!"

"BECAUSE YOU SKIPPED LOOKOUT AND MADE US DO IT FOR YOU!" Ussop, Nami, and Chopper, his three main 'victims,' shouted. They ended up having to do it for him every time.

"Alright." He knew when his crew was pissed, that's for sure.

...0.0

It was past mid-night and everyone was asleep, except Luffy, who was on lookout. He was sitting on the Sunny Go, contemplating his problem.

"_*Sigh* _I guess there's no other way, I'm going home. It still won't feel right without them being there though, knowing they won't ever be there."

_Ace, Sabo_

Luffy started to feel his eyelids being very heavy, and with that one last thought, he fell asleep.


	2. This is why Robin is more useful!

Fun with Transportation

Chapter 2: Alabasta

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Diaclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! **

"Luffy. Luffy, it's time to wake up now."

Luffy woke up to the sound of Robin's voice, "Mornin' Robin."

"Luffy, Nami and Franky woke up not too long ago and they had successfully docked the ship on an island."

"Oh, that's good, is it breakfast yet?" Luffy was still half asleep, he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sanji had just woken up a few minutes ago, breakfast is being prepared as we speak," Robin smiled, "Also, Nami wishes to speak with you, and she says it's urgent."

"Huh, what about," Now he was confused.

Robin gave a knowing smile, "You'll see," Robin turned around, walking in the direction of the library, but she stopped midway, and looked towards Luffy, "Captain, if you wish to speak about your island, I'm never too busy."

Luffy looked a little surprised, "How did y-"

"You forget Captain, that I have eyes and ears everywhere, it would not be shocking for me to pay close attention to you after how strangely you've been acting."

With that she disappeared into the library.

Luffy smiled ad shrugged, "Might as well see what Nami wants."

He walked off towards Nami's room.

**Nami's POV**

Luffy walked into Nami's room without even knocking, "Yo, Nami!"

Nami stopped working on her map of Fishmen Island and turned towards her captain. "Luffy, you're here, good. Sit," She pointed toward the seat not too far from her. Only when he sat down she continued to talk. "Luffy, I have two things I have to talk to you about."

"Huh?" He turned his head slightly.

The crew had a secret meeting last night, and Nami was chosen to collect "Data" on why their captain was acting so strange. "Luffy, you don't seem to enjoy the idea of going to your island, why is that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't mind going to Dawn Island!" Luffy looked like he was trying to convince himself.

Nami remembered that place; she robbed some thugs there when she was fifteen, "Huh? Luffy, you're a Noble?"

Luffy's face was shadowed, "I'm not a Noble, and I'll never be _their _kind."

Nami looked confused, "Why not? Being a Noble means you can be rich!" Nami's eyes turned in to Beri eyes.

"Nami, money doesn't mean everything," He got up, "If that's all you wanted to know, then I'm gonna go."

Nami snapped out of it, "Wait! I'm not done, sorry for asking; just sit down again, please." After a few minutes Luffy sat down again.

Nami had tons of questions, but there was one that kept on coming to her mind, along with a pang of jealousy, "Whose Makino?"

Luffy smiled, "She took care of me since I was a kid, until I was seven. She even came to visit after I started living with Ace and the others."

Nami sighed, "Good!"

"Huh, why is that good?"

_Shit. _Nami quickly thought of a lie, "It's good because this Makino woman seems like she was a sane guardian, I hope she still is after having to raise you."

"Hey! That's mean, I'm not that bad!" He pouted.

"Yes, yes you are." Nami nodded. "You can leave now."

Luffy looked even more confused, considering Nami usually hit him during these 'Meetings.'

"Wait, Luffy!" He turned. "I almost forgot, WHO SAID THAT YOU COULD GO TO SLEEP WHILE ON LOOKOUT!" She punched him out of the room.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Nami tossed the dial towards Zoro, who caught it with one hand, "Since it was originally Zoro's turn, he should use the dial to get to Alabasta." She turned to Zoro, "Just picture what you remember about Alabasta, got it Zoro?"

He nodded and touched the apex of the dial, remembering Alabasta's Castle. A bubble formed around the Thousands Sunny, and the ship went a billion miles per hour, and they landed on dry land! They landed right behind the Castle in Alubarna. The Strawhat Pirates were more than a little dizzy when they got up. Nami punched Zoro.

"What the hell, you were supposed to land us on the sea!"

"You told me to picture what I remembered, and I remembered the Castle!"

Robin nodded, "Nami, you should have known better, that you had to be specific with Zoro."

"HEY!"

"At least we didn't have to travel through the desert for several days." Ussop pointed out.

Then out of nowhere, a giant bird wearing clothes landed on the boat, riding atop the bird was Vivi. When Vivi got off the bird, it transformed into Pell.

The Strawhats that witnessed the explosion 2 years ago paled, "GHOST!"

Nami dropped to her knees, holding on to her face, Ussop and Chopper were running around, gathering their old Exorcist gear, Zoro and Sanji stood there, but you could tell that they were also unnerved, Brook hearing the word ghost started screaming, Franky stood there looking confused, and Robin looked a bit amused.

Luffy looked around at his crewmembers, he shrugged and he walked over to Vivi, "Hi Vivi!"

"Luffy, everyone what're you doing here?" She looked a mix of confused and happy.

"We got here using a mystery dial!" Luffy shouted, as if that answered everything. Vivi gave him a confused look, and no one seemed to have recovered from their shock of seeing Pell. She could see from the corner of her eye, Ussop holding a giant cross at Pell, while a tall skeleton stood behind him, oh the irony.

Robin chuckled, Vivi turned towards her, "Luffy, she had not accompanied us during Skypia, she doesn't know what a dial is," Luffy responded with a loud 'oh.'

Vivi chose to help her friends regain what was left of their sanity instead of asking what they were talking about, "Guys, Pell's not a ghost, and he survived the explosion." She laughed at their antics.

"Vivi-chwan, I'm so happy to see you again, my hearts going to explode!"

"I hope it kills you," Zoro muttered.

"What did you say, Moss head?!" Sanji screamed, resulting to another one of their battles.

"Vivi!" Nami, Chopper and Ussop looked at her with tears in their eyes; all three of them ran up to her and jumped on top of her.

When Vivi stood up again she spoke, "It seems you guys got new nakama and a new ship too!"

Luffy smiled, "Oh yeah, Vivi welcome aboard the Thousands Sunny, and meet our other Nakama, Robin, she's our Archeologist, Franky, our Shipwright, he built the Thousand Sunny, and Brook, he's our musician and he's a Skeleton!"

Robin nodded towards Vivi's direction, acknowledging her, Franky did his pose and shouted at how super it was to meet her, and Brook Yohohoho'd for a while and then asked Vivi if he could see her panties earning a kick from Nami.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all, why don't you come into the castle and we'll prepare a feast in your honor?" Vivi asked, earning an immediate yes from Luffy and Zoro saying he would only come for the booze, and in return got a kick from Sanji, turning into their usual fights. (2 fights in less than a minute, new high score!)

**IN THE CASTLE, AT THE DINING TABLE, EVERY ONE WAITING FOR FOOD**

When the food had finally arrived, Nami was done explaining their plans about how they arrived at Alabasta and their plans to visit their homelands, when Nami got her brilliant idea.

"Vivi, if it was only for a little while, would you join us for another adventure?"

"Of course I will, but I can't leave my Cou-"

Nami ignored Vivi and turned to Brook, "Brook, are you sure you don't want to go anywhere, last chance?"

"Nami-san, I have no desire to go anywhere at the moment, although, can I see-"

Like Vivi, Nami ignored Brook's last comment, and declared, "Vivi's going to join us while we visit our Homelands!"

The crew and Vivi turned their heads in confusion.

"It's simple really, after we're done with Luffy's Homeland, which is last, we'll use Brook's turn to return to Alabasta and drop Vivi off, then we'll head back to the New world!"

"That's great, I'd lo-" Vivi was interrupted by her father, the King.

"Before I let my daughter go anywhere with you, Strawhat Luffy will have to answer a few questions." His face was shadowed, there was a confused look on Vivi's face, and "I accepted the fact that Nico Robin had joined your crew because I knew at first hand that she wasn't entirely a bad person."

Before the King could continue, Zoro interrupted him, "What're you getting at? Spit it out."

"Is Crocodile an ally of the Strawhat Pirates?" He questioned.

"What are you talking about? Why would we ally up with _him?" _Nami shouted.

"Yeah, after what Crocodile did to Vivi's country too?!" Ussop yelled.

"We'd never do that!" Sanji argued.

"_You_ may not do so, but what about your Captain. Not only did Strawhat release Crocodile from Impel Down, he fought alongside him during the War of the Best." Luffy shivered at the name of those places, the Strawhats flinched, and it was a heavy topic for the Strawhats.

"It's true that I released Crocodile from Impel Down and I fought alongside him, I even owe Crocodile my life, if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now. But we're not Allies with Crocodile." Luffy spoke, his eyes were shadowed, and his voice was cold.

"Wait, Luffy what do you mean you owe him your life?" Chopper asked.

"Jinbe told me, after Ace… After Ace died, I lost consciousness, if it wasn't for Crocodile, Akainu would've killed me." His voice cracked at the mention of Ace's death, "I owe a lot of people during the War, and I can't repay the favor to most." Everyone knew he was talking about Ace about the last comment.

He stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air," he walked to the doors, when he turned. "Robin, I think I'm ready for that talk now."

Robin nodded, and walked away with the captain, she scooped up a large plate filled with meat before she left.

At the same time, all the Strawhats pushed away their food in disgust. Nami got up to follow them, but was stopped by Zoro, "Nami, don't go. He asked for Robin, so let her handle this. If he had wanted you, he would have asked for you."

Nami's anger flared, "But why Robin?!"

Zoro smirked, "Somebody getting a little jealous, your 'secret' crush is getting a little too obvious."

Nami blushed, while Sanji looked heartbroken, and everyone else looked a little shocked.

Brook finally answered Nami's question, "Luffy-san and Robin-san has a little conversation this morning, she had offered him an opportunity to talk about his 'problems,' but I have to admit Robin-san is the best person to talk to Luffy-san right now."

Franky nodded, "Right now, she is the one that understands him the most right now," He paused as if he had a thought, "How do you know about the conversation, Brook?"

"I had heard it with my own two ears, although I'm a skeleton and I don't have ears! YOHOHOHO!"

Everyone ignored Brook; which caused the Skeleton to get all gloomy. Sanji sighed, "Brook's just at the right place at the right time."

Everyone nodded.

"Oi, Nami, was your interrogation a success?" Zoro asked, though he looked like he didn't care.

Nami nodded, "Luffy's from Dawn Kingdom, for some reason he hates the Nobles that live on the island, I think that is the reason to why Luffy doesn't want to go there, he also has a caretaker that lives there, her name is Makino, she took care of Luffy until he was seven."

"That's all the information you got? Next time, we're leaving this type of stuff to Robin or Brook, they already know more than us and they didn't even have to ask." Zoro grunted. Brook and Franky laughed at the remark and Nami fumed silently.

"But I'm confused, who's Dadan and the other people Luffy mentioned?" Ussop wondered.

"Like I said, Nami is not fit for the job." Zoro sighed.

"Don't you dare insult Nami, Moss head!" Sanji yelled.

Everyone just sighed and dropped their heads, admitting they weren't going to get anywhere.

**ON THE BALCONY, WITH LUFFY AND ROBIN**

Luffy and Robin stood at the place where Luffy and Crocodile had their first rematch. It had been rebuilt, adorned with a variety of flowers, statues and pathways leading to other rooms. Luffy sat at the ledge, facing the silent streets of Alubarna, and Robin sat beside him, facing the Castle.

"They rebuilt this place quite well, they revived all the history that was lost when Crocodile destroyed it," Robin started. When it was evident Luffy was not going to talk, she asked a question. "Why did you not give the entire story? As your nakama, we know you wouldn't release Crocodile like that. You made sure he wouldn't aim to attack this Country again, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Didn't have to, it was up to them whether they still trusted us as their friends." Luffy replied.

Robin nodded, a smile evident on her face, there was a short silence. "Luffy, why is it that the thought of going to your island bring such sadness to you?"

Luffy sighed, "It's Sabo's prison. Sabo died unable to be free, if I went back there, it's like I'm laughing at Sabo's face, to return to his prison by my own free will."

Robin understood that feeling quite well, "And who is Sabo?"

"Sabo's my older brother; he died when I was just seven though, when he was ten. Sabo was the son of a Noble, but they were bad parents. Even though Sabo had parents, he still felt lonely, they made him study all day, and they'd hit him for no reason. He ran away when he was a kid, but his parents found him, and forced him back into his prison. Sabo thought that the only way he could be free was to set out to sea, but he chose the wrong day to do so."

Robin frowned, "And what happened to Sabo?"

"The day he chose to set out was the day the Celestial Dragons decided to visit, Sabo's boat crossed paths with the Celestial Dragon's ship and they killed him. The Celestial Dragon killed Sabo. After that, Ace and I decided that we should continue to be free and live without regrets, and as long as we did that, Sabo wasn't completely dead." Luffy's expression was blank, but she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Now you carry both souls of your brothers." A pause, "Well then, we cannot let you die now, can we?"  
She smiled, "But Luffy, your brothers would not want to keep you away from your loved ones, will they? The island is no longer restraining Sabo; he is in a much better place. Think of it this way, his soul lives in you, and if he lives with you and you sail the sea, as free as a pirate can get, then he is also free."

Robin could see the gears in Luffy's mind moving, his expression went from confused, to understanding, and then to wonderment. "I never thought of it like that," He smiled, "It sound like something Sabo would've said too!"

Robin chuckled at the comment, "Then it seems your older brother must have been the smart one out of the three of you."

Luffy smiled in agreement, "Yeah, he knew so many things, and he could say these big words too!" The rest of the time, Robin sat there as Luffy told her the many adventures he and his brothers had, while he ate the plate of meat Robin grabbed for him.

**WITH THE REST OF THE STRAWHATS**

Nami, Ussop, Chopper and Sanji were getting a little impatient, it had now been thirty minutes since Luffy and Robin went outside and the dining hall was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Franky started to tinker with a few gears that were in his pocket and Brook was humming an eerie tone that just made it a lot more uncomfortable. Vivi, Cobra, Pell, and Igaram were more than surprised at the unnatural behavior of the usually cheery group, it seemed that they had brought up a bad topic, and without their captain they could not cheer themselves up. Zoro was the only one who was unfazed; he was sitting there and chugging down a bottle of sake.

"That bastard better not be making Robin-chwan uncomfortable! I'm going!" He stood up.

"No," Zoro glared at Sanji and waited for the cook to sit down again; Sanji replied with a glare of his own, until he sighed and sat down again and Zoro grabbed a new bottle of sake.

"Is Luffy mad at us? Was it our fault that Luffy's sad?" Chopper asked teary eyed.

"No Chopper, Luffy is not mad at us." Zoro said nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked.

Chopper turned to her, he was pouted and trying hard not to cry. "Because, ever since we said that we were going home, Luffy seemed so sad, he didn't even play tag with me and Ussop today! He always wants to play tag!"

"Maybe that's because he was just excited to go home, he didn't feel like doing anything else," Ussop's failed attempt to cheer everyone up.

"Idiots, you guys are his nakama and you can't even figure out something so simple? If you really did care you would've noticed. But it seems only me, Brook and Robin can see it." He paused, chugging down the last of his sake, and then he slammed the bottle hard on the table, "If Luffy really wanted to go to his Island, then he wouldn't act like that."

There was a silence, everyone bowed their heads at the thought of not noticing, no, they noticed, they just didn't seem to care that their Captain was troubled.

"Besides, I wouldn't be so worried, I can hear his laughter already." He smirked.

Everyone stopped and listened for a while, there was a faint sound of their captain's usual laugh and Robin's little chuckle.

Everyone sighed, relieved Luffy was feeling better.

**Ten minutes later…**

Robin walked into the room, but there was no sign of Luffy.

"Uhm, Robin, where's Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"He's right here, Long nose-kun." She smiled, using Usopp's old nickname.

"What do you me-" He stopped mid-way when he looked down onto the ground. There was Luffy, sleeping. Robin had sprouted four legs on his back to make Luffy a portable sleeping rubber man.

"Luffy had fallen asleep after finishing his meal, so I'm going to go tuck him in." This made Sanji go into his little noodle dance and spouting nonsense about being jealous and how gorgeous Robin was.

Nami was in deep thought, "So, Robin, why was Luffy acting so strange?"

Robin just smiled, "It's nothing to worry about, Nami-chan."

Everyone just cocked their heads, all a little confused.

"Well, I shall get going then, I'll take Luffy's place on watch today." She stopped and turned towards Vivi. "Well, Vivi-chan, will you be accompanying us on our journey?"

Vivi seemed at a loss of words, so she just nodded.

Robin smiled, "Very well, than you may sleep on my bed while you stay with us."

"Oh no, no, I don't want to get in the way, I'll be fine on a couch or something."

"It's quite alright, I won't be making any use of it, and so you might as well."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Chopper asked.

"I have something I wish to research, I doubt I'll get any sleep. I'll also be accompanying Luffy while he's on watch; you know how he hates to be alone."

With that, she walked away.

Silence

"Well, all you bastards better finish the food, cause we're not wasting a bit of it. Nami-swan did you enjoy dinner?!"

**End of chapter 2**

**This is not a LuffyxRobin fic, this is just a nakamaship bonding between the two.**


	3. Water 7

Fun with Transportation

Chapter 3: Water 7

**Mad100141 no, Pell arrived a day after the Strawhats had left, so they thought he was dead**

**Person after the Enies Lobby incident, Vivi saw Robin's wanted poster and found out about her joining the crew and was fine with it**

**Also, I'll be going on vacation tomorrow and I won't be back until mid-august, so yeah no more chapters for a while.**

(The next day)

The Strawhats' were preparing to leave Alabasta, and were all relieved to see Luffy acting like himself again.

They were all gathered around the deck, including Vivi and Carue. Nami was explaining something, "Since Zoro made us land on dry land instead of water, I'm going to be handling the dial, so we don't die."

She lifted the dial only to see that Luffy grabbed it, "I wanna use the dial!"

Before Nami could even react, Luffy clicked the apex and shouted, "The big water fountain!"

Before anyone could even blink, they landed at the very top of the fountain in Water 7. It was leaving Skypia all over again, their eyes popped out and jaws dropped, while they went full speed down the fountain.

In less than 3 minutes they made it right in front of the shipyard. And in less than a minute, Luffy got an ass beating from every member in the crew other than Robin.

"Shit Captain."

"Bastard."

"Do that again and I'll fine you 100 million beri!"

"I thought I was going to die!"

"I, the great and powerful Usopp-sama, was not scared at all because I went down the biggest water fall in the world!"

"I was so scared, my heart popped out of my chest, even though I don't have a heart. Skull Joke!"

"You're lucky Sunny didn't take any damage, or I would've given you hell to pay."

Paulie had noticed the ship a few minutes a go, and was standing there watching the Strawhats beat up their captain. Vivi had noticed and asked Robin, "Who's that?"

"That's Paulie; he's a shipwright that works for the shipbuilding company on this island. He had helped us during the Enies Lobby incident and we became close friends."

Franky had finally noticed Paulie and waved him over, "If it's not the SUPER Paulie!" And he did his super pose.

Paulie looked at him for a few minutes and said, "Oh, it's you Franky, I almost didn't notice you there. What the hell did you do the past 2 years?"

"I'm a Super Cyborg now!"

"Um, I don't know how to comment on that?"

"Pi Bwalie!" Luffy tried.

Paulie didn't know how to react, so he sweat dropped.

"Well, since we're completely wet now, Robin, Vivi and I are going to go change." Nami muttered.

"Maybe docking here isn't the best idea," Paulie started, "You are famous here after all."

"PARTY!" Luffy yelled.

"YEAH!" The males of the crew shouted.

The woman walked out of the room, Nami was wearing an orange tank top, that wrote "Mikans', in white cursive with a white skirt. Robin was wearing a plain purple strapless shirt with a black skirt. And Vivi was wearing a blue tank top and white capris. The men were wearing the same clothes.

"If we're having a party, we're not paying for it," Nami said.

"Hey, you women, why are you wearing skirts. This is a working area, stop trying to distract the workers.

Just then, the gates to shipyard 1 opened. Two giants and a small crowd of people could be seen nearby.

"Sogeking!" The giants shouted.

"Franky-aniki!" The Franky family shouted.

"Strawhat!" The rest of the shipwrights shouted.

Usopp ran up to the giants and shouted, "Don't use that name idiots! It's Usopp now!"

Franky started bawling, "I didn't miss you jerks, and I'm not crying!"

Luffy yelled out to the huge crowd that was forming, "PARTY!"

Then Iceberg arrived and also declared a free no work day for the party to commence and about an hour later, the entire city was enjoying a party at the swimming pool where the party was held before.

You could see the Franky family and Iceberg inspecting Franky's body and listening to his story of how it happened. And Iceberg calling Franky an idiot for thinking the skull and crossbones would help him.

You could see Usopp telling the giants about the giant cook they met and his giant mini daughter.

Somewhere else, you could see Vivi and Robin talking to Kokoro, while Chimney, Gonbe and Chopper were playing tag.

Zoro could be seen drinking with Tilestone and Lulu and initially having a good time.

Nami was seen having a nice chat with Iceberg's secretary, who didn't look any older than Chimney.

Sanji was cooking and spending most of his time preparing food for Luffy and everyone else at the party.

Last but not least, Brook was playing music and making the mood generally friendly and carefree.

(A few hours later)

When the party got incredibly loud and it became hard to focus one individual, the Strawhats disappeared one by one.

All that was left was Robin, Nami and Luffy. Poor, clueless Luffy.

"Hey, Robin, I need to talk to you about something. Can you come with me?" Nami asked, smiling and trying to look innocent.

"Of course," Robin smiled back. 'Too much smiling,' Nami thought.

Robin followed Nami toward the stairs and on the other side of the wall, away from the party.

When they arrived, all the Strawhats, including Vivi and excluding Luffy were waiting for them.

"What are-" Robin started, but Zoro cut her off.

"Let's get to the point, why was Luffy so upset and how did you cheer him up?"

Robin looked a bit shocked, but then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Usopp asked.

Robin turned around and headed towards the party, "If you really want to know, then you should ask Luffy yourself. He would tell you and it's actually an interesting story."

Robin then left. And when she arrived, she sat next to Luffy, while he ate his dinner.

The Strawhats were left dumbstruck.

"So, who's going to ask?" Chopper asked.

All the Strawhats looked at each other and at the same time, in a very serious voice, "Not it."

**I have to say, I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun and enjoyable. I was in a good mood today. :)**


	4. Cocoyashi Village

**Fun with Transportation**

**Chapter 4: Cocoyashi village**

**I FELT THE NEED TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTR BEFORE I LEFT**

The crew was getting ready to leave, all was set and the crew was saying their final goodbyes, and was set to leave.

"Guys, let's go to Cocoyashi village!" Nami shouted. She was so excited. She couldn't help but look at her tangerine orchard, and remembered all the good times she, her sister Nojiko and her mother, Bellemere had together.

She was so deep in memory lane; she didn't notice Luffy was asking her a question. So, him being the moron he was, he felt her head, and that snapped her out of her memories. "What do you want Luffy?"

"Nami, the crew's finished saying their goodbyes, let's go home!" He shouted, causing her to punch him on the head.

"Idiot, we're going to my home, not yours." She tried to sound annoyed, but she was smiling.

"Yeah, I know that. But I'm your captain, so your home is my home."

She shook her head, "That's not how it works."

He frowned, "Yes it is."

"Fine, then since I'm your navigator, your home is my home."

"I don't think you'll like my home, well, maybe one of them. But I don't like that one."

"One of them? How many homes do you have?"

"Excluding Sunny, three." He counted using his fingers.

"Why would I like a place that you don't like?" She was confused.

"Cause you like nice things!" He said, "Can we go to Cocoyashi now?"

She nodded and pressed the apex.

(The cliff where Bellemere's grave lies)

The Strawhats looked around, "Um Nami, why aren't we at the front of the village?" Ussop asked.

Nami was clipping a tangerine off her orchards, "Because, I wouldn't be able to pay my respects in peace."

"What are you talki-" Zoro was cut off by Luffy.

"Oh, you know that person too?" Luffy asked.

Nami turned to face Luffy, "What you mean?"

"That pinwheel guy was paying his respects to that grave during the party last time we were here."

Nami nodded and went toward the grave, Luffy turned around to face the crew, "No one's allowed to go on the island until Nami's done."

Everyone nodded, and then Luffy started to go up the cliff too.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You should follow your own orders, captain," Zoro said.

"I'm the captain; it would be rude if I didn't pay my respects."

"I want to go too!" Chopper said, but Luffy shook his head at him.

(Bellemere's grave)

Nami walked toward the grave, set the tangerine down and sat down, crisscrossed on the ground. When Luffy arrived, he sat down not too far away, waiting for Nami to notice him. If she did, she didn't show it.

She sat in silence, for a while and then she finally spoke, "Bellemere, I'm so close to my dream. Every time I arrive on anew island with my nakama, I get a step forward. I and my nakama are so much stronger now, and I can make my maps for no one else but me."

At this moment, Nojiko walked towards the grave, and when she noticed Nami, she was about to call her out. But then she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Luffy standing right behind her. She didn't even notice him, but he had a finger pressed against his mouth, signaling her to wait. After she nodded, Luffy walked back to his spot and sat down,

Nami was still showing no signs of knowing what was going on behind her. "And Luffy… He doesn't force me to make sea charts for him, and he lets me do whatever I want! And I get to handle all the money on the ship, so he lets me buy whatever I want too!"

Nojiko sat down next to Luffy and whispered, "Your spoiling my sister," only to see him shrug.

"Bellemere, I went to the new world and survived, I safely navigated my crew to safety every time a storm passed! I've been 100 million meters in the sky and 100 million meters into the sea. Guess what, remember Hatchan?" Nojiko frowned, she remembered clearly who that was, "Well, I met him again and he's a friend now. He's actually really nice and he makes excellent takoyaki." Luffy and Nojiko smiled with pride.

"Since when was my sister so forgiving?" She whispered, looking at Nami.

"I don't know, it surprised me too," Luffy whispered back, "But it's a good thing she did, Hatchi's great!"

"Well, Bellemere, I should get going, my crews waiting for me."

Luffy got up and so did Nojiko, Luffy walked up to the grave and bowed towards the grave, "I feel bad for you, you had to take care of Nami. She must have been a pain in the ass."

Nami smirked, "I didn't know you liked to eavesdrop, captain?"

"You knew I was there, so it wasn't eavesdropping."

Nami got up and hit him on the head with her climatact, "And, I don't want to be called a pain in the ass by someone like you!"

Nojiko smiled and then looked at the weapon, "Hey Nami-" she was cut off by a bear hug from Nami, "Nojiko!"

"Hey, what's that in your hand?"

Nami showed her the climatact, "It's my weapon! I defeated hundreds of marines and pirates with this thing."

Nojiko looked at Luffy, who was still sitting and looking at the grave, "So, you're giving her weapons now, don't you think she's dangerous enough?!"

Luffy didn't reply or even look at her direction; he just looked at the grave. Nami bent down until she was close to his ear, "You know, no matter how long you stare at it, she's not going to talk to you."

Luffy ignored her, "I heard you were a marine before; I know what it's like to have a crazy marine guardian. You might not like the fact that she's a pirate," Nami was about to talk, but then Luffy continued, "But too bad, I wouldn't let anyone take away my navigator. She has a bounty now too. Your daughter's really scary and hits me a lot. I hope you know that. But sometimes, when she's in a good mood, she gives me a tangerine. They taste so good; you've done a good job growing them." Nami smiled at her captain, leave it up to him to make the smallest things seem big. "I promise… I'll protect her!"

Luffy got up and grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her away, "Let's go get the others!"

"Wait, I can go by myself!"

Nojiko was left standing beside Bellemere's grave, smiling as the duo ran down the cliff towards the ship, "It seems my little sister has grown up, Bellemere."

(At the village)

Like before, Cocoyashi village celebrated the return of Nami with a huge party, though this time it only lasted one day.

Brook was playing music, Robin and Vivi were talking to Nojiko, Zoro was drinking, Chopper was comparing notes with the village doctor, Franky was dancing, Usopp was telling stories, Sanji was also dancing, but with a bunch of girls, Luffy was inhaling different foods and meat, while Nami sat beside him, talking to Genzo.

Not too far, on top of a cliff, a proud mother watched as her little girl enjoyed herself with her amazing group of friends. She was proud of both her daughters. And after a gust of wind, she was gone.


End file.
